


Ocean calling.

by Freddieyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieyoung/pseuds/Freddieyoung
Summary: Jinyoung, a lowly literature student with a strong love for nature, it's all he's ever needed and he believes it'll stay that way. However when a certain sharp-eyed man with some cute moles bumps into him, he may have to rethink everything and open his own book.It's time to stop running away from everything Jinyoungie.





	1. Tranquility.

Nature always seemed to be so gentle, so comforting to him. Through the storms, the winds and the destruction it sent at him he always found a way to look past it. It was his escape, where he could go to seek sanctuary while everything else was so cruel to him, it was the only place he was accepted. He was there today, stood on the cliff side, hung over clear blue water, orange leaves of the autumn swaying along his body as they fell from the trees.

It was so welcoming to him, like he was embraced by the slow breeze, pecked on the cheeks by the nippy cold. Why couldn't the rest of what existed on this world be so beautiful? With nimble fingers he outstretched his trembling hand, and plucked a dead, yet still seemingly beautiful flower from the ground. The only one that seemed to be situated around him in that moment. “La vie est une fleur dont l'amour est le miel.” He whispered from under the knitted scarf he had wrapped around his neck, red nose only just peeking out of it.

'Life is a flower, in which love is the honey.' It was clear he was a literature student, a bag always sat on his hip full to the brim with books, reading glasses that rested on the tip of his nose, a quiet boy who was often ignored, walked past. He preferred it that way, to be passed by, to live a low key life where he would need nobody but himself, it would hurt less to go in the end. With his finger tips he traced the brown, decrepit petals of the flower, sniffing as he did so. “You came to your end yet you stay so beautiful, why is it I can't be beautiful even when still living, still functioning?”Tears brimmed his eyes, creating a blurry line at the bottom of his vision, placing it back down on the ground.

Jinyoung's bottom lip wobbled, pressing his hands against the rough ground, stones and dirt sticking into his hand as he stood up. He wiped them against each other, sending them flying to the ground, turning his head to look at the edge of the cliff. How tranquil this place seemed to be, how were humans so deserving of such a place? He wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure of what was conjured inside of him to send him stepping towards the edge, travelling and travelling until his toes were hanging just over the edge. “Why do you call so avidly to me? Why do you want me to join you so much?”He spat at the ocean, taking in it's glittering appearance.

The waves almost beckoned him, as if they were begging him to come and join them‘We care for you, come join us.’And he was sold, his overgrown hair blowing in the wind as he closed his eyes. “Don't worry I'll join you.”His soft lips moved, left unscathed, other lips usually chapped from the cold weather. His words came like promises, each and every one he was promising. He could feel the wind becoming heavier, cheering him on, to finally be happy, to be with whom he loved most, the wind cared. He edged even closer, feet beginning to press over. “it's water, I'll survive it.” Was all he whispered to himself, smiling, was this how the breeze, the water and the plants felt? So _tranquil_ and _free?_ Was this tranquility?

**“Don't!”**

Jinyoung's eyes slowly opened, and he took a step back, blinking a few times before turning. His scarf still covered his face and his fringe was covering the rest so he was sure the other male would never know who he was. “who are you? Why are here?”

_“because_ _I __care.”_

His eyes cried sincerity, and Jinyoung felt it in his soul. It brought heat to his frozen cheeks, his tears finally falling as his eyes widened. "You don't even know me, why should you care?" He should be thanking him, for making him feel this sudden warmth, for making him feel butterflies, for making him fill with hope. But he was stubborn, he felt nothing, that's what he told himself, you don't know him he's just bluffing. "Do I need to know you to care? What were you thinking of doing? Were you jumping?"

His sharp eyes glinted under the dull white sky, dark in contrast, cat like almost. Jinyoung loved cats too, they were yet something else humans didn't deserve, they brought so much joy, were innocent in their being. Perhaps it revealed something to Jinyoung, maybe he was here to give him that joy, like the previous novels he'd read before this moment.

NO. No. Definitely not, snap out if it Jinyoung, he doesn't care about you, he just cares to keep you alive. "No, I was not. I was _drifting_ off for a matter of fact, it's water at the bottom, I wouldn't get hurt." Jinyoung's eyes yet again shot wide when he felt cold fingers press along his forehead, his hair pushed from his eyes and now he could see the man clearly. "Maybe so. However you would feel shock from the water and possibly drown. You know that's careless right." Why was everything about him warm? Even his cold skin seemed warm as it wiped his wet cheeks with a hesitant thumb. "I'm Jaebeom, but... feel free to call me what you like, just make sure it's suitable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, it's more so experimenting and sharing writing I'd usually keep for my own entertainment. But eh, we only live once so why not share huh? I hope you enjoy. <3


	2. Warmth.

"So you live alone? Don't your friends live around here too?" Usually the voice of another would irritate him, make him grumble and frown until they decided to shut themselves up and quieten down. So why was he putting up with this? He sighed, his hands bawled up in his pockets as he shook his head at Jaebeom. "Do I look like the type to have friends? I have class mates, I don't have friends." He chewed on his lip, staring at the ground as he dragged unwilling feet along it. _"I don't need them." _

He didn't mean to come off so blunt, so dark and so negative all the time, but it was the only way he felt safe. Pushing down this barrier was going to take more than a simple _'I care'_, he just didn't want to seem ungrateful so he agreed to go home with the man. They didn't even know each other, maybe for a mere hour but that was nothing to Jinyoung, it frightened him that he was going along with this. (He almost makes it sound as if there was some lewd side to it all, there wasn't. Jaebeom just kindly asked him to join him for dinner.) Jaebeom didn't seem to mind however, smiling in a pitiful manner aimed towards the slightly shorter male beside him. 

Jaebeom didn't have the greatest life either, a failing painter and part time song writer for a big entertainment that never gave him the recognition he needed. He loved to paint the things he found beautiful, strange, anything that would catch his eye and spark something in him. 

The picture of Jinyoung standing in the edge of the cliff, as much as it made a lump form in his throat, imagining what could've happened if he _hadn't_ intervened, he couldn't help the paint, the pencil, the outlines of what art that was capable of becoming. The older male looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, making sure the other didn't look his way before he tilted his head a little, he needed to see more. 

He looked so much softer now, earlier he was defensive and tense, but now he seemed more relaxed, or perhaps he was good at hiding his true feelings, he seemed like the type. Red plump lips caught his attention first, he never thought he would look at another man's lips and feel such... nevermind, but the perfect structure of them struck him and caught him off guard. _he must have had botox, that was definitely it!_

Next was his nose, a small button nose, rounded off and a little wide from the best of his vision. And round puppy eyes, delicate eyelashes batting against his boney cheek. He seemed rather pale, and his eyes seemed lifeless at times, he only saw a change when he saw **sorrow,** deep pools of **sadness** in them. He wanted to change that, it was cliche of him, like that of a storybook he would read when he wasn't busy or painting or writing himself. He was inspired to say the least, he needed to work out a way to get his number, his gut already knew this would be hard. He was mingling with real life after all, this wasn't fiction, he couldn't just simply become his knight in shining armour with the click of a finger. Plus those novels usually ended up with them kissing, hugging, dating. He was a man he couldn't possibly... _fall in love with another man. _

Jaebeom ripped his eyes from the other and shook his head, cursing to himself as he looked forward. 'I shouldn't have such thoughts about him, that would never happen. I don't even know who he is!' Despite all of this once they arrived at the house Jaebeom excused Jinyoung outside, cheeks red all of a sudden once he'd unlocked the door. He lived alone, besides his cat Nora, and he wanted to make sure the place was spotless, neat and tidy. He couldn't have Jinyoung in there if it was any other way. Why was he so worried in the first place? He peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Jinyoung secretly, and to his not-so-much-surprise he had the exact same, dull expression he'd had for the past hour and a half. 

Adequate was the room, once he opened the door, everything was decently together besides a few of Nora's flimsy toys and a few of his shoes scattered around randomly. Other than that everything else seemed great, and that was the okay to let Jinyoung walk in, holding the door as if it was going to shut, but it felt right to be a gentleman even if it weren't to do so. Jinyoung gave him a slanted smile, one side curling upwards before it fell right back down, clutching on to his bag for dear life as if it was going to help satiate the nervous shake his hands seemed to begin. "Why are you so nervous? Why do you not have friends?" Jinyoung's ears perked up, and his head lifted up from how he was looking at the ground to look at the taller man, mouth popping open and closed in a surprised manner. He looked almost like a fish, still going for a few seconds before his face went pure plain again, although his dark pools seemed impossibly darker, like something hid behind them in the most sinister way. 

"Why should I tell _you?_ Why does it matter? I've known you for so little yet you expect me to tell you all of my fragile information." Jinyoung's chest was heaving, but his face was still calm and his fists shook as he tried to maintain the cool, collected demeanour he'd always lived with. He fell for jaebeom's fake warmth, he was lured in, hooked as a fish would on to a hook with bait. Although it wasn't truly this way, Jinyoung's mind insisted, grabbed a hammer and smashed the idea into his mind. He wants to use you! What on earth are you doing?! 

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir." Jinyoung mumbled this with confidence, french accent perfect as he walked towards Jaebeom, expecting the latter to back away in return however he stood his ground. "It is better to prevent, than to heal. You know what that means?" "You're afraid of being hurt." The answer was simple enough, but Jinyoung's heart pounded. Did this man just understand _French?_ Was he also a literature student? He needed answers, who was this man and how did he know to come at the right time? Why was he being so nice to him? These things just didn't add up, and it didn't feel like any coincidence to him. His bottom lip wobbled once again, but this time he pulled his scarf up over it to hide it, to hide the hurt he felt by acknowledging it himself. He was already hurt, he was already broken. But he couldn't say so, it was so much harder than that. "C-can... can we just eat?" He managed to force out, pulling his bag off his shoulder and let it thud on to the ground, the resonating sound marking the silence to follow, the only communication between them being Jaebeom nodding. 

It was awkward for a while after that, Jinyoung walking into the living room while Jaebeom cooked the meal in the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel guilty. That he had helped him, possibly saved his life and then tried to befriend him, only for Jinyoung to spit in his face and treat him like shit. He whimpered to himself, unravelling his scarf from around his neck and laid back, resting his head back against the sofa. "Why is it so warm? What is this **warmth?"** He whispered, hand caressing along the soft fur of the furniture as his eyes furrowed in thought. 

_Wait._

Wait what.... 

_**Fur?**_

Jinyoung's eyes flickered from the ceiling down, blinking bewildered and confused, especially when he felt a distinct vibration. His head whipped down, his neck almost breaking from the speed, and he was startled to see to eyes looking right back up at him, the feline clearly filled with satisfaction. "Cat?" Was all he could say as he curled a hand under her belly to her dismay and brought her closer, laying her on his stomach so he could be face to face with her. "Do you find nature nice too? I assume you do since you like to go out right? And explore?" It was almost funny, Jaebeom watching from the door way with two trays in hand, both containing various foods to fill the two up for the night. "That's Nora, she can't speak to you Youngie I'm sure you know that. However she does like to explore, maybe she can be your first friend huh? And then...." _you can be mine too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA, I'm still terrible at this but remember, this is the start of a possible blooming relationship. I did originally try to delete this however ao3 wouldn't let me! So since it's on here forever, I might as well continue it on huh? 
> 
> Mwah mwah


	3. Different.

Jinyoung had enjoyed his time at Jaebeom's, as much as he wouldn't admit, and he certainly wouldn't tell the man. He'd only ever had one friend, however he was young at the time, and yet still the same person as now. Kim Yugyeom, they'd met in high school, the latter being a few years below him but they clicked fairly quickly. Jinyoung was the loner who sat by himself in the cantine, and Yugyeom was the kind boy who came to sit next to him.

**......**   


_"Who are you?" Jinyoung asked, eyes narrowed as he took small nibbles at his equally small sandwich. Yugyeom only offered a small smile at first, pressing at the rice in his pot with his chop sticks before picking up a piece of chicken, chewing it as he stared Jinyoung down. "Kim Yugyeom, you looked lonely so I thought I'd come sit with you." How bland and straight forward, Jinyoung grimaced before offer the boy a hand. "I like your personality already, names Park Jinyoung but... You don't know me, why would you sit with me?" _

_"I like meeting new people, you caught my interest." He took his outstretched hand and yanked it forwards, sending Jinyoung with it as half his body punched forwards over the table only to be caught in the tall boys arms. _

_"And because I care."-_

**......** _   
_

Jinyoung flung up, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his forehead as his eyes shot around the room. He expected to ache, for his back to feel broken from sleeping on the couch after the "film night" Jaebeom had forced him into. But as he lifted himself up he felt perfectly fine, eyebrows knitting together as he looked over, skin draining of all colour when he saw the older male sleeping soundly next to him. 

"He didn't- why did he- why did you-" he was rambling to himself, shooting off the bed only to cause a ruckus when he felt a certain hairy tail slip from beneath his toes. Nora screeched at him, hissing as she enlarged herself, back arching defensively. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jinyoung's mouth slanted down at the sides, and suddenly his barrier was down again, his body softening as he crouched down so he was somewhat level with the (now, not usually) feral cat. 

"You may think I'm crazy, talking to you right? But you talked to me all night so... it's only fair I do the same." He whispered, reaching out a hand to softly stroke her head, finger tips rubbing behind her ears to get her to calm down. "Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung froze, hand pausing all actions as he felt the bed move against his back slightly before he felt eyes on the back of his head. "Yes?" He dared to peak over his shoulder, only to be met with darkness but he could clearly feel jaebeom's presence where he himself was laid before. "Why are you awake now? It's 4am." 

His eyes travelled to the old digital clock he had on the stand beside his bed, indeed 4:07 was read in red blinking numbers. "I.. I had a nightmare. Nothing big, I think I.. should leave now anyways, I've been here too long." He was so rushed Jaebeom's half asleep mind could hardly process what he was saying, only hearing 'nightmare'. 

Instinctly he reached over the bed and grabbed Jinyoung's hand, yanking him upwards so he was back on it, the older man's head resting just beside his thigh. "You wanna talk about it?" Talk about it huh... why is he so interested in helping him? He was a strange man in jinyoung's eyes, if anybody helped him they always were.

The closeness of them had no affect on Jinyoung though, sure he found himself staring down until his features were somewhat visible, and his heart beat raised a minor second. Likewise he brought a curious hand down, large hand resting on his hair before running his fingers through the strands, surprisingly soft in some places but also brittle in others, however all the more pleasant to his post-nightmare state. "I dreamt of an old friend of mine.." 

**Hnnnkkk!** _Shhhhh.._ Jinyoung looked down and saw the others closed eyes, smiling a little at the volume of noises coming from the other. He was so calm and peaceful the first time, now he was snoring? Certainly a strange man. But the way Jinyoung carefully lifted his head and rested in back on his own pillow, the way he gently brushed his fingers through his hair so it wouldn't disturb his sleep, the way he stated until he fell asleep himself.

He was _different,_ and he wasn't quite sure why.

"I dreamt of him and... he reminded me of you." Jaebeom's eye creaked open a little, grinning slightly as he watched the other sleep beside him, positions switched. It was a classic thing to do, to pretend to sleep to get the real words out of somebody. Although, he wasn't sure whether this friend was pleasant, or who he was for that matter, karma really did hit him hard. He needed time to work this out, to get into Jinyoung's mind, and he knew he was going to need more than a night to finally get there.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolutely terrible! But! You have to start somewhere, and it can't be all bad. Remember, slow burn, the fluff here is only to get your Hope's up to crash them back down again. <3


End file.
